It Might Not Turn Out How You Think It Will
by LoveLikeABomb
Summary: Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Typical Set-up. Head Boy/Girl. Though, keep the title in mind. You never know what may be round the corner. First Fic for FF! R&R!
1. Fat Chance

**Chapter One - Fat Chance**

* * *

"Professor. There must be some sort of a mistake. You cannot possibly be serious about this. Me, and him? Sharing a common room?" Hermione Granger began politely. "How can He-" she said, pointing at him in disgust, "-be head boy?"

"Miss Granger, you know as well as i, that Mr Malfoy is indeed capable at using his knowledge at procuring such a post." Professor McGonagall stated calmly, as she looked between the two new heads. Minerva McGonagall had long since known exactly whom she wanted to put forward as a candidate from her house to be entitled the head duties. Hermione Granger was the best student Hogwarts had seen in a long time, and she had not hesitated to put her name forward. It was without much surprise that Severus Snape had thus put forward Draco Malfoy, only second to Hermione's abilities.

Hermione's train of thought kept coming to the same conclusion. _I will not share so much as a quill with him, never mind a bloody common room! What were the teachers thinking? I have either to give up Head-Girl or make Malfoy give up Head-Boy._ The latter seemed an unlikely option. It slowly dawned on her what position she was in. _What am i thinking? I will not let Malfoy get one over on me. And i most definitely will not give up something i had been working hard for, just because of him!_

"If the both of you have nothing more to add, i gather we can continue upstairs so that i may show you your new home for the year? Or would you like to resume your bickering?" McGonagall asked, tired of the same consistency of mutinous behaviour between them.

Hermione blushed a little, and she and Malfoy followed McGonagall out of her office and up the stairs, but not before, they glared intensely at each other.

"After you, Mudblood." Malfoy said bluntly, waving his hand to the door, though not within earshot of the Professor.

"Oh no, Ferret. Please, after you!" Hermione said, gesturing him past, faking politeness.

"Good. Always tail your superiors at their feet." He smirked, and pushed past her, brushing his robes of imaginary dust, catching up with McGonagall, who was half way down the hall.

Hermione scoffed, and hurried along in their wake. _Ugh. He is so infuriating! _Professor McGonagall led them both, through many hallways, and after Hermione had got to counting seven corners, she gave up her abysmal attempt, and looked for portraits of such that would help her remember where she was going.

McGonagall came to an abrupt halt. And Hermione had to dodge Malfoy carefully to avoid skidding right into him. _Would not want to get horrible Mudblood germs on his precious expensive robes! _They had come to a portrait of a young girl fanning herself on a rock at the edge of what appeared to be The Black Lake. She was a very attractive young woman. She had soft brunette curls cascading down her back, not much different from Hermione's. "Password?" She enquired.

Professor McGonagall looked from Hermione to Draco hesitatingly, before uttering the password. "Collaborans." She said. "It means, in Latin, working together. Which i hope the both of you will employ this year. Good-day to you both."

As she walked away, leaving them both in front of an open portrait hole, they were both thinking the same thing.

_Fat chance._

* * *

**A/N: Steady first chapter i think. R&R!**


	2. Perks Of The Job

**Chapter Two - Perks Of The Job.**

* * *

Wow. It was the only thought Hermione could come up with when she entered the common room. Malfoy did not seem at all phased by their living space and proceeded straight up the stairs. _Obviously someone is used to such luxury._

And luxury it was. She lingered in the room, tracing her hand over the back of the elegant chaise-long closest to room had been decorated with utmost attention to detail, the centre dominated by a large fireplace, holding a grand mirror above it, encrusted with the finest of gold frame. It looked as if it had been delicately hand made. The room was coloured a dark purple. The windows were draped with heavy black curtains, embroidered with fancy gold patterns. Three couches adorned themselves around the fire place. One directly opposite, and two facing each-other parallel to the marble fire-grate. The were both Black with a thunderous amount of cushions. And at the centre sat a beautiful oak-wood coffee table. Much to Hermione's delight, held an almost mini version of the Hogwarts library. High rows of bookshelves bore down upon her. Cased within grand oak, not much unlike the coffee marvelled at the sight of the room. She could definitely get used to this. _At least there are some perks of the job._ She thought to herself in happiness did not experience longevity as just as she was about to commence up the stairs, Malfoy came strutting down in his usual fashion.

"Enjoying yourself Granger?" He asked, not awaiting an answer as he continued forth, "I wouldn't expect you to last long here. Let me make this clear to you, I don't want to live with you, and I'll do whatever it is I have to do to keep this simple. You either give up your head position or I'll make you."

She was shocked by his ultimatum and thoroughly amused, "Malfoy," she began. "Believe me, I have no wish to live with you either, though let me make this clear to you… I will not give up my position no matter how hard you try and make me. I'll handle whatever you throw at me, whether it be a string of insults, or resulting to a duel. I'll be ready, and suggest you remember however hard it may be for you, that I am top of the class…"

With that she gave him a smug grin and went upstairs to look around, leaving him thoroughly annoyed. _How dare she __speak to me like that. _He thought to himself. _That irksome mudblood has it coming… _Another voice in Draco Malfoy's head challenged him._ You have to admit though, she's not a silly little girl anymore, standing up to the likes of you… that girl has balls._He hurriedly left the common room in need of a release, as he sought to find someone who he knew could talk him down.

* * *

"Mate, it's been what-" Blaise Zabini lifted his wrist and consulted his magical watch, "-twenty minutes, and she's already got you riled up? I can't wait to see you in about a months time, she'll have you wanting to jump of the highest tower."

"For your information Zabini, the highest tower is Gryffindor and no way am I about to set foot near those pesky little twats willingly." Draco said, chugging back a glass of Firewhisky, "And I, am most certainly not riled up. I'm just a little, stressed. What I need is a fuck…" Draco gushed, "Where's Pansy?" He added as an afterthought.

"Unfortunately for you mate, her being just as much a whore as you, she has a prior engagement, so I guess your stuck with your thoughts over the mudblood." Blaise chuckled as Draco threw his glass at him. It hit the wall behind Blaise's head, and he had to narrowly duck to avoid it hitting him square in the face.

"You, are no help at all." Draco huffed, as he got up and strode to the Slytherin common room's exit.

"Yeah, you're welcome Malfoy." Blaise Zabini chuckled as he watched Draco depart only to expect a multitude of stories tomorrow evening, concerning the same factor of Draco's annoyance.

* * *

**A/N: Personally, i have a vision of where the story is going. R&R!**


	3. Care To Start A Bet On That?

**Chapter Three -Care To Start A Bet On That?**

* * *

"I mean, you would think, that after, let's see… six years now… that he would have grown up!"

No, this was not Hermione's attempt to fume over Malfoy to her friends. In fact, Ginny was fuming about Harry to her best friend. In fact, she was quite surprised at how she handled the situation, much better than he did, in her view.

"Ginny, you know Harry… He's a hopeless romantic, I mean look at Cho?" Hermione offered her advice coming from her bed, as Ginny paced around the Head Girl's dorm.

Hermione had found herself rather content with her room, with it's similarity to the Gryffindor girls dormitories, it felt much more homely. Especially her welcoming four-poster bed. Hermione had decided as it was a Friday night, that she would invite Ginny round for some girl time. It was just before dinner and Hermione was starving.

"-and Hermione? Are you even listening?" Ginny waved a hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Yes, sorry. Look Ginny, Harry is an idiot. He only cancelled on you for practice with Ron, because I don't know, he messed up in Quidditch and dropped the quiffle or something." Hermione said reassuringly. Ginny had been dating Harry since the summer after her fifth year and Hermione's sixth. Ginny was obviously surprised and extremely happy when Harry finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Ron soon had his reservations though came to the idea that he would rather have Harry as Ginny's boyfriend, than anyone else.

"I suppose, but Hermione…?" Ginny said looking rather amused.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"See, it's called the quaffle. And Harry plays Seeker, he doesn't handle the quaffle." Ginny chuckled, and took Hermione's arm.

"Yes, I know. I actually meant Ron." Hermione laughed too, and together they made their way to dinner.

As soon as they got to their table near where Ron and Harry sat, Harry got up immediately and bestowed his apologies on Ginny. _They are rather cute._ Hermione thought as they all sat down. Ron mimicked being sick as he stuck two fingers down the back of his throat. They all laughed, and dug in to what Hogwarts had to offer.

* * *

"Oi, Malfoy will you give it a rest? What has that potato ever done to you?" Theodore Nott, another of his Slytherin housemates who was sat on his right, asked him.

He looked down at his plate to find what was once a perfectly roasted potato had turned to mash by his continuous stabbing. He looked up, scanning the hall.

"I'm sexually frustrated. If I don't see any particular girl that takes my fancy in this house," Which he doubted seeing as he had been through most of them once before, settling his gaze on the Gryffindor table directly in front of him. "I may have to resort to finding a shag from another house."

"You, sexually frustrated?" Nott asked in disbelief, Draco's gaze going unnoticed by him.

"Anyone in particular, from another house?" Blaise asked from his left, following Draco's line of vision to the Gryffindor table, where the Head Girl sat with her friends.

Theodore, who had caught up, announced, "The Mudblood?" He asked, his mouth widening. He looked as if his jaw would hit the floor, and being that he had just taken a mouthful of food, you can imagine how unpleasant this was.

"Honestly Theo, shut your mouth whilst eating eh?" Blaise said, and then addressed Draco, "She would never have you. She's a Gryffindor prude for fuck sake!"

"Not for long!" Malfoy said, getting up from the table, whilst picking an apple from the fresh fruit bowl, and strutting leisurely towards Granger herself.

"I think he could do it you know." Theo acknowledged, as they watched Draco depart.

"Care to start a bet on that?" Blaise turned to face Theodore, both of them grinning evilly.

* * *

Malfoy's approach went completely unnoticed by Hermione and he had to cough rather loudly to make his presence known to their party.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Asked Harry, rather unceremoniously.

"Calm it Potter. I'm merely here to acknowledge the Head Girl." He replied, sneering at Harry, he turned his attention towards Hermione.

"What _do _you want though?" She asked irritated at his mere presumption that he could just call on her like she was his bitch. Which she was most definitely not.

"Alright, I was just informing you that we have duties this evening. Patrolling the hall from ten o'clock to midnight. You can meet me in the Entrance Hall, I have late night Quidditch." He said quite calmly.

"Not that it does your team any good." Muttered Ron in an undertone to the group. They sniggered though, it had not went unheard by Draco.

"I'll remember that Weasley for the first game of the season. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, you might want to be careful not to let any more goals in this year compared to the last match we had, how many did you let in? 12?" He took a bite of his apple and concluded, "Even Potter might chuck you off the team. Friends or not." He smirked at them all, and added to Hermione, "See you at ten."

Hermione's eyes followed him strutting out the hall slowly before she turned back to the others' conversation only to catch Ron's worries. "-actually throw me off the team, would you Harry?"

"No, Ron. Of course not." Harry said automatically, though his sneaky side glance to Ginny did not go amiss by Hermione. And to be perfectly honest, she couldn't blame Harry.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were walking through the dark halls of Hogwarts. Rain was beating down upon the tall glass windows, a light wind spread into the cracks in the stone wall, and seeped through the corridors. The pair walked in silence and hadn't uttered a word to one-another for the past fifteen minutes of patrols. When Draco greeted the awaiting Hermione at 5 minutes past ten. He was extremely annoyed, and not even in the mood to poke fun at her, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Hermione, who was throwing him furtive glances.

"You know Granger, staring is rude." He said, as they walked along the third floor, their wands held aloft, being the only source of light.

She gathered that Quidditch had not went all to well. His hair was wet, messy and stuck out everywhere, and his robes were doused in mud and rain. In fact he looked as if he had went for a swim with the Giant Squid. However, she didn't reply to his comment, and instead changed the subject.

"How was Quidditch?" She asked innocently, adorning a sweet smile.

"It was shit. Can you not tell?" He said pointedly, as he opened the door to a random classroom, which they crossed to the other side of the castle.

No sooner had they shut a door behind them did they hear strange noises from above. They looked at each other and then to the staircase above them. They carefully climbed the stairs, creeping up slowly on their first rule-breakers of the night. The two offenders were hidden in an alcove behind a suit of armour. A loud moan was heard from a girl, and then fervent whispering from a male offender. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked at Hermione, who raised her wand and interruptedly blasted the suit of armour from their line of vision. They found two Ravenclaw fourth years who hastened to fix their clothes and compose themselves.

"You two. It's half ten. Fourth years aren't allowed out past half nine. 20 points from Ravenclaw each. Get back to your dorms." Malfoy shouted at them.

Hermione was surprised at Malfoy's fair authority, and when she eyed him suspiciously he gave her a, 'What?' look, followed by, "Not up to your standards, Granger?"

"I didn't say anything!" She accused, and strode past him, continuing their search for rebels. "Pffffft, patrols are tiring!" She let out a loud yawn.

"It's only been half an hour, can't imagine what you'll be like by midnight. Plus we only have to patrol from ten to midnight on Fridays and Sundays, or if we were feeling really reckless, we may just forget about them." He said, almost hopefully as he was feeling rather tired himself.

"Malfoy. We are Head Girl and Boy, we are supposed to be setting an example for rule-breakers, not becoming them. Even if it is four hours a week." She replied.

"Yeah well, the less time I _have_ to spend with you. The better. It doesn't do well for me to spend too much time with a Mudblood." He retorted more jokingly than anything.

"Can you not be civil for more than five minutes? Or is it really too painful for you?" Hermione asked, half-annoyed at the short-lived peace, though she noticed his comment lacked the usual coldness behind it.

"I could, but I find it much more amusing to watch you get all angry. It makes me rather proud that _I _am the one making you angry." He said smoothly, smirking.

"Do you ever not smirk? I mean if the wind changed course, you'd be stuck with that ugly grimace for life." Hermione asked. "Though I suppose, it would make an improvement on your current looks."

It was a cheap shot. But Hermione was amused and content with his abrupt halt, and immediate look of shock, that she didn't find him attractive. He quickly regained his swagger and they continued their walk.

"There is no point insulting my looks. You know as well as I, that I am extremely good-looking!" Malfoy said confidently.

"And extremely modest too, so it seems." She chuckled, checking a classroom as they passed. She turned to find Malfoy standing in such close proximity to her, that they were almost touching.

"Granger. I am attractive. I've shagged the whole of the current Slytherin population. If I wanted to shag you, which I don't." He said closing the gap between them, considering her with a hint of a lie, "I could." He said proudly, fighting off her opinion, and gently pushing her against the door she had closed behind her, whilst placing his hand on it level to her head.

"Oh, I'm um… flattered." She said, "But not intimidated." She stood up straight no matter how close they were, and stared him out. "Sorry Malfoy, but even if you wanted to. I'm the one, who wouldn't want to shag you." It was her turn to smirk at him.

He bent down towards her ear and she rested her head back on the door as far as it would go. She could smell his aftershave, and found it too intoxicating for her liking, yet she kept a level head. "Things can change." He muttered against her ear, and moved away from her completely and strutted down the hall, "Well, come on!" He called after her, and continuing to walk down the hall, as if the intrusion of her personal space had never happened.

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't like the last part of this chapter! But onwards and upwards! R&R!**


	4. Time Flies

**Chapter Four - Time Flies**

* * *

"He is the limit! He is so damn, callous and obnoxious and annoying, and so fucking infuriating! Walking around as if he owns everything. With that stupid smirk on his bloody albino bastard face!" Hermione had been venting out her frustrations over Malfoy to Ginny for the best part of half an hour, as they sat in the comfy armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was a sleepy Saturday Morning, as Hermione didn't get much sleep last night after rounds.

"Jeez, calm yourself down love! It's only been, what, a day? Let's look at this logically Hermione. Nothing has changed apart from the fact your rooms are near each other. Just keep out of his way!" Ginny offered her advice, though her mind seemed to be elsewhere. She had listened to Hermione ramble over Malfoy for the first ten minutes before she lost track and just nodded, or gave a few oohs and aahs. To be honest, she didn't know why Hermione was complaining so much. She never usually let Malfoy's snide comments bother her.

"There is no logic to it Ginny. I guarantee that by the end of this week I will have punched him again!" Hermione groaned.

"Honestly Hermione, you've said that already. Twice. You are verging on the point of hysterical. Just forget him. Hey, you wanna come to Hogsmeade with everyone next Saturday?" Ginny asked as she squinted at the Gryffindor notice board from her seat.

"Yeah, that sounds good actually." Hermione replied shortly, as she sensed that this was where the conversation about Malfoy was to stop.

* * *

"How's the whole, sharing a common room with Malfoy going?" Harry asked her as they walked through Hogsmeade. In response she glared at him and threw open the door of the Three Broomsticks. It slammed back in Harry's face. "I'll take that as a work-in-progress."

She joined Ginny and Ron, who were sat at a table near the window, and was closely followed by Harry, she looked at him apologetically.

"It can't be that bad 'Mione" Harry suggested, "It's Malfoy. He's bound to be hell on earth." He smiled lightly, and she felt a rush of sympathy towards him. If he only knew, how frustrating living with Draco Malfoy actually was.

"So far, apart from being his usual pompous up-his-own-backside self, he has dominated the common room by bringing that stupid slut Pansy Parkinson there, in which I'm sure she has shagged him on my favourite couch, after that, last night he ruined my charms essay on purpose, by 'accidentally' throwing it away, and to top it off, he used ALL my shampoo!" Hermione gushed, at her friends.

"Careful 'Mione! You almost sound jealous of Parkinson!" Ron laughed at his own joke, but seeing the look on Hermione's face he immediately stopped and fell to silence by her deathly glare.

"You know what Ronald, You try living with a Malfoy. Or have you all forgotten who his father is? He could be a death eater. I could be living with a death eater! Do you not think he is in the perfect position?" Hermione was furious, but concerned by the other three's 'stop talking now' looks.

"I didn't know you thought of me like that, what kind of position?" He winked at her. Yes, actually winked at her, and then raised his eyebrows inquisitively as she turned in her seat to face him. Luckily he hadn't seemed to have caught the first part of her rant, or the rest of the conversation.

"Oh go away Malfoy. Is torturing me in the privacy of our common room not enough for you? Or must you proceed to try and humiliate me in front of my friends too?" She asked, faking a sweet smile.

"Granger, you know how I love a bit of friendly banter between us." He said quite oblivious to the fact that half the pub was listening to their squabble.

Hermione got out of her seat to stand in front of him, and had just realised that Pansy was standing a little behind him watching their show though not really bothered by it. She actually felt a small amount of pity for Pansy Parkinson. _Woah, how fucked up is that? Though she doesn't even realise. She thinks she can change Draco Malfoy? She's just another temporary fuck. Shame for her. _Hermione thought to herself. "Friendly banter, Malfoy? Friends ask before they use each others shampoo. I didn't know you were into Coconut and Eucalyptus?" Hermione said, with laughter from her table.

To her surprise, Malfoy smirked down on her, and bent once more to whisper against her ear. Ron and Harry stood from the table protectively as Ginny just rolled her eyes. "You know, my hair is one of my defining attractive qualities. I have to look after it. Girls love my hair!"

Hermione laughed cruelly, and tipped her head to the side so she could whisper against his ear, "I couldn't imagine why, the albino appearance and the gel you put in it make you look like a ferret that's just been drowned. Oh but wait…"

She backed away from him to admire the sneer on his face, she smirked at him, an almost mirror image of his own, before he motioned to Pansy to follow him out the pub, and up the high street.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione returned to the common room, and decided to make a start on a Potions essay that was due in the following Thursday. She had just sat down and got to work, when the portrait hole slammed open earning a light huff from the woman on the rock. Draco strode in to the room and threw himself on the sofa opposite her. He was wearing his Quidditch robes, and Hermione had gathered that his second week of practice had went no better than the first.

"You know Malfoy, if you're needing help on the pitch, I'm sure Harry could help you out?" She offered.

"Look Mudblood, for once, keep your fucking dirty mouth shut. If I wanted advice from the boy who just won't fucking die, I'd ask for it!" Malfoy exclaimed. Clearly he was not in the mood to chat, and instead of leaving him alone, Hermione was basking in the glory of his annoyance.

"There's no need to take it out on me! It's not my fault the Slytherin team are shit! But I guess that's what you get if it's all bought on speed and not talent, eh?" She challenged.

Malfoy sat up to face her, "Or maybe we have both. Take the Gryffindor team for example, Weaselbee, shit broom, no talent. Why is he on the team? Because he's mates with Potter. Coincidence? I think not."

"Ronald is not untalented. He lacks confidence!" Hermione said proudly, "Harry has the best team in the school. And you, Malfoy, are jealous!"

"Jealous? Are you being serious? What do you know about Quidditch anyway? You can't even get on a broom. You know why, because it's the one thing you can't learn from a god forsaken book!" He retorted, moving towards the fireplace to pour himself a glass of firewhisky.

Hermione stood up and walked to the fireplace, "If I wanted, I could get on a broom and fly. Just because I choose not to, doesn't mean I can't!" She said fiercely. _What are you saying?_ Came a voice inside Hermione's head. _You've never even ridden a broom._

Another voice challenged her. _Oh it's not like he would challenge me too it. I don't have to do it, I'm only saying I can._

_That's lying._ the other voice argued.

_It's an exaggeration of the truth._

"Prove it." Came Draco's voice to her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She choked.

"Scared, Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

"No, of course not."

_Oh great Hermione. Look at what you've gone and got yourself into. That's just bloody fantastic, now Malfoy can watch in pleasure as you fall to your death from a stick hovering in the air. That's if you can even get it in the air._

_

* * *

_

Twenty minutes later.

"Completely ridiculous. Shouldn't have to prove anything to the likes of scum like you." Hermione Granger could be found muttering to herself, as she and Draco Malfoy were walking alongside each other down to the Quidditch pitch. Draco, with Nimbus 2001 in hand, and Hermione with one of the old school brooms.

_You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament Hermione… If you had just stuck with me._

_Oh shut-up._

"Right. Granger go on, you say you can fly. Go for it." Malfoy said as the reached the middle of the pitch. Of course, he knew that under no circumstances had the Mudblood ever in her life learnt to fly, and he was going to enjoy getting one over on her when he proved her wrong.

She got on to the broom, holding on tight.

_Oh god, she's actually going to attempt this._ He thought to himself, as he got on his own broom. He thought that as much happiness as it would bring him, having her blood on his hands when she crashed or fell of the broom would not go well for him. So he mounted his own broom waiting for her to take off.

_Oh god what am I doing? Just give up now Hermione. _Hermione was having a war with herself inside her head.

_No, if I give up it'll just make him more smug._

_So, you'd rather just see yourself get hurt, expelled or the more serious option, bloody well die, than see him get one over on you? He gets one over on you all the time._

_You're not helping._

_What makes you think I can fly? You got us into this mess. You can get us out of it._

"Well, are you going to just stand there?" Draco said, he had already taken off and was hovering a few feet above her head.

_Here goes nothing._

She pushed off from the ground lightly, and found herself unsteady but almost level with him. He was actually quite impressed if that really was the first time she's ever taken off on a broom.

_Wow, this is easy!_

_Don't get too cocky._

_Why no-_

She had tipped the broom upwards. And suddenly she found herself hurtling through the air, going higher and higher, gathering speed, she screamed aloud. She didn't know how to stop. She was hurtling towards the clouds, holding on for dear life. _Why did I ever agree to do this, Malfoy got his wish! _She thought desperately.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he appeared along side her. Flying at the same speed. He was screaming instructions at her. But through her own screaming she couldn't hear him. She had just managed to catch, 'Hold on tight'.

He slowed a little so he was behind her. And she realised what he was going to do. She held on with all her strength, hugging into the broom, and almost flattening herself across it, not realising that it was only making herself go faster.

She began to feel dizzy. Her grip was weakening. Malfoy pulled the broom straight from behind and slowed them.

She felt herself fall. Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I love a good cliffhanger! R&R!**


	5. Whipped

**Chapter Five - Whipped**

* * *

Hermione was stirring. There was a cool light breeze, and she could feel light drops on her face, and other areas of exposed skin. She seemed to be lying on the cold hard ground.

A voice was calling out, pleading her name to her…

Granger, Granger, Granger…

"Granger, please don't be dead, this could look really, really bad for me." The voice said, strangled by a chill frost passing over them. The voice came from a male. He shook her body, not roughly, but firm. His hands were warm, despite the cool air surrounding them. He had a firm grasp over her shoulders.

"I'm not dead you idiot!" She found herself responding to the voice of Draco. She opened her eyes a fraction and blinked as a raindrop fell onto the lid, "You saved my life." It was more of a statement than a question. He let go of her.

"Well… I had to, if you had died, I'd get the blame!" Malfoy said, with relief showing through his features, as she sat up to look at him.

"Ever the sympathetic one, Malfoy. What happened?" She asked as she saw his broom laying a few feet away, but hers nowhere to be seen.

"Well we were over 100 ft above the ground, and you were only making yourself go faster. Then you fell. Your broom just kept going. I managed to catch you and get you on my broom, but you had already passed out. I put you here. You've been out only ten minutes or so." Draco said chivalrously. If ever there was a time for Draco's ego to swell it was now. Hermione now owed him her life, and he would not let her forget it.

She got up off the ground as it started to rain heavily. They ran simultaneously all the way back to the castle.

"You should maybe go to the Hospital Wing." Draco suggested, as they got to the Entrance Hall.

"I feel fine. I'm just going to shower and go to bed." Hermione said awkwardly. She almost wished that they had gone back to trading insults.

"Right well. Erm, see you later." replied Draco, before dawdling for a few moments, then taking the stairs down to the dungeons.

It was then, whilst intending to go to the Slytherin Common Room, came a voice in his head.

_What the fuck was that you poof?_

* * *

"You saved her life?" Blaise Zabini said in shock, the story not quite sinking in, as he handed Draco a glass of firewhisky.

"Well, what was I going to do? Let her fall to her death?" Draco said defensively, downing his glass in one, and handing it back to Blaise for a refill.

"You're a wizard for god sake, you didn't have to do it so, romantically. Pulling her on your broom? You couldn't have just gone for the old' Wingardium Leviosa?" Blaise chuckled to himself, handing a refilled glass back to Draco.

"Romantically? What is this? It was a split second decision. Besides. My wand was tucked away under my robes. It would have wasted time." Draco argued, content with his response.

Blaise laughed manically. It was not a usual Slytherin boy's laugh, it was not evil or sneering. It was a genuine laugh. Moreover, it only got louder and more uncontrollable when Blaise caught sight of Draco gaping as if he had gone mad.

"What?" Draco asked incredibly.

"You my friend. Are whipped." he said simply.

"I, Draco Malfoy, am not whipped! Especially not, by the Mudblood Granger!" Draco roared.

It only added to Blaise's hilarity, "There's only one way to explain it, mate. You fancy Granger. Hey, it's not all bad, she has a good pair of legs, and a nice arse. I'd tap that any day, Mudblood or not."

Blaise winked at a furious Draco, who had only one thing to say, "I'm not whipped. You can go get to fuck, and shove your theories up your arse."

Blaise only mouthed back. "Whipped."

* * *

Harry and Ron had much the same reaction that Blaise had, when Hermione told them what happened in Charms on Monday morning.

"He saved, your life." They said in unison, and thoroughly disbelieving.

"Are you sure he didn't like, try to kill you, and then chicken out and save you?" Ron asked, apparently it was difficult to process the fact that Draco Malfoy had actually done something overly nice for one of them, after all their years of hatred.

"Charming as ever Ronald. No, he did not try to kill me first. It was my fault, I should never have got on that broom." She said, actually permitting herself to be honest to her own mind.

Hermione turned in her seat, to look at Draco. He was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, and looking thoroughly displeased about it. She noticed that under the desk, Pansy had placed her hand on his upper thigh, and was caressing him through his trousers. When she looked back up, she found his face concentrated on her. He smirked at her having noticed where she had been looking previously, and when she scowled back at him, he merely shrugged in a 'What?' fashion.

When she turned back in her seat, Harry and Ron who were sat either side of her, had been discussing evil plots, and what Malfoy could have been up to. Harry seemed very enthusiastic about the fact, it could have been a ploy by the death eaters to have her killed or captured. However, after several attempts to coerce Ron into the same line of thinking, he gave up, noting that the probability of Draco's actions were purely for self gain.

_Boys._ Hermione found herself thinking.

"Attention. Excuse me. QUIET!" Came the puffy old voice of Professor Flitwick, "Ah good. Now, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see all of the 4th years and above, for an early announcement before dinner. Could you all make your way quietly to the Great Hall? Thank-you." Everybody rose from their seats, collected their things and pushed their way out of the classroom chatting about why they were to have an early dinner.

"QUIETLY now Finnegan." Flitwick was barely audible over the throng of students, "No pushing Crabbe, Goyle!"

"What do you think this is about then?" Ron asked as they made their way out the classroom.

"Maybe they realised the Blood-Traitor scum had no place in the school!" Malfoy said over the thickening crowd.

"Maybe their about to out Malfoy as a death eater." Harry contemplated. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and walked on, "What?" Harry called after them. "I was kidding!"

* * *

"Pip pip! Now listen carefully, I have a short but important announcement to make, and then I wish you all a bon-appetit!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed to the hall when they had all settled down, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to be holding a Halloween Party, to commemorate the 1000th year of teaching at Hogwarts."

There was a great deal of excited murmuring between the students.

"This school's been open for that long?" Ron said, albeit accidentally loudly.

"Yes, yes Mr. Weasley. As you can imagine it is a most prestigious event, exclusive to fourth year and above. It will take a great deal of effort and team work to succeed in preparing at such short notice. I hand this duty to the Head Boy and Girl-" Dumbledore looked through his half moon spectacles Draco and Hermione, "-and I give them permission to enlist whomever they wish to help them. That is all." Dumbledore sat down and the silver platters scattered across the tables in the hall, immediately started filling themselves in their usual fashion.

The students began chatting in earnest. Many girls were discussing what to wear. The boys were worried about asking girls to accompany them. The teachers talked excitedly over the festivities and up and coming class schedules. As the other years filed into the hall for dinner and were being told of the news, two people who weren't all to pleased at the situation were the two head planners. Hermione looked at Draco over at the Slytherin table, he shared her thoughts of worry. _How were they going to pull off the most important Hogwarts party since the Tri-Wizard Yule ball, in only two months time?_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Really love this chapter if i do say so myself! R&R!

* * *


	6. All The Small Things

**Chapter Six - All The Small Things.**

* * *

"Ugh. Honestly, Malfoy. Not fucking green!" Hermione Granger was at the end of her tether. It was half past nine on the following Friday, and it would be safe to say that the two heads were getting nowhere in the commencement of their preparations for the Halloween party. They had gotten as far as, well, deciding the date on which the party would be held. Halloween.

They had been arguing for the past half hour, and could not even agree on something as simple as the colour theme. Undoubtedly, it seemed that Hermione and Draco would never agree on anything that the other wanted.

"What is wrong with the colour green?" Draco asked. They were sat on the floor around the coffee table, which had rolls of parchment that would stay flat, wandering quills, and numerous stacks of notes scattered across it. Draco was perched against the back of the sofa, whereas Hermione had her back to the fire. The flames were warming her back and she argued back to Malfoy, muffled through the process of taking of her robes, over her head.

Malfoy was barely able to catch "-Slytheriny."

"Green may be the colour of the Slytherin house. But it is elegant, and much better than your poxy gofer red!" Malfoy retorted.

"You know what… Fine! No red! No Green. You may as well just make it no blue for Ravenclaw and no yellow for Hufflepuff! That basically just leaves us with purple, orange or-" And she threw a disgusted look at him if he dared to even pick the colour that was about to spit out, "-pink."

When he didn't reply and was looking over the notes and scribbling she thought was probably not ideas, but doodles down, she continued.

"Plus, then there's the fact you need to get things to match. What people will wear! The tables... and food and... Stuff. Oh my shit, we haven't even thought about food and drink, and entertainment! Oh my god this is a disaster-"

"Why don't we just go for classic black and white? Maybe some orange, it's pumpkiny." Malfoy suggested.

"-we're never going to pull this off on time, even if we enlisted help. From prefects who I'm surprised know their way around the school, apart from the making-out hot spots and alcoves!" Hermione had been hyperventilating through this, and had barely taken a breath of air, "-and… and…. Black and white and orange?" The realisation that he had in fact had some input dawning on her.

"Glad you finally came down from your heart-attack Granger, but we are in fact trying to plan a party. Let's make this simple. Food?" Draco asked of her.

"A feast of course." He noted down her brainstormed answers.

"Drink?" he imposed.

"Lots of it." Hermione smirked sheepishly, and Draco nodded his head jotting it down, with his own signature smirk plastered on his face. Draco admired her nerve for suggesting the bring in the hard alcoholic drinks, he wouldn't have put it past her to put chastity belts on the whole school and make them do the unbreakable vow to prevent substance abuse. She however continued on, "Erm… Pumpkin juice, with a bit of a twist, Firewhisky, Butterbeer. And soft drinks obviously for the minors."

"Entertainment. I'll sort that out. I could try to get the weird sisters again. They're erm, weird, enough." He said, lost in his own train of thought. They had made so much progress in the past 15 minutes that had passed.

"Yeah, that would be good." Hermione said appreciatively. _So, he can work in a civil manner, if he wants to._ She looked at the clock on the mantle-piece, "We'd better stop here, we have rounds soon."

Hermione arranged their notes in a neat pile and went upstairs to get her wand out of her book bag. She yawned and realised she really couldn't be bothered with the next two hours, and considered skipping it already.

_Wow, I have spent WAY too much time around Malfoy if I am even considering neglecting head girls duties._

A shout came from below her to tell her to hurry herself up. She responded with some of Ron's choicest swears, which he had undertaken during homework time.

_Or maybe I just spend too much time with boys._

She decided that spending the weekend with Ginny was well overdue.

* * *

After rounds that night, Hermione had to do two essays, so didn't get to bed until very late on into the early hours of the morning, this resulted in her waking up at four o'clock the following day. She was starving, and dinner that night could not have been more welcomed.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. She sat in-between Ginny and Neville, and across from Ron, who was on Harry's right. The group watched her in amazement as she piled enormous amounts of potatoes, carrots, peas, chicken and chips, with a touch of gravy, onto her plate.

"Eh, Hermione, hungry much?" laughed Ron.

She looked timidly up at them all. Going slightly red, "Just a tad." she said before she stuffed a roast potato in her mouth completely whole proving her at this precise time to be extremely unladylike, "Sorry, I'm just bloody starving! Pass the juice please." Harry handed her the juice with a warm smile. Ginny muttered something incoherent and Ron just looked on disbelieving. Whereas the rest of the group chose to take this new Hermione in their stride though much disturbed at Hermione's new found large appetite. It was like having a double of Ron.

Hermione noticed the funny looks, "Guys relax, it's not like I'm pregnant and getting cravings or, or like I have an eating disorder! No need to look so… like that!"

"What about SPEW?" asked Seamus, sniggering.

Ginny cut across the sniggers from the group as Hermione looked disdainfully towards her plate, "Hermione you'll make yourself sick!"

"Actually Ginny, I wanna know if you wanna come up to the common room this evening, bit of girl time, you know?" She asked and then began gulping a large amount of Pumpkin juice, before letting out a small hiccup, "Oh, maybe I should-" *hiccup* "-slow down." She blushed and everyone laughed whilst Neville patted her on the back.

As she now took a small sip of juice, she scanned the hall, and unintentionally locked eyes with Draco. They stared at each other before Hermione began to feel a strange tingling, and a light shiver travel up her spine, which made the hairs on the back of her neck, electrify and stand on their ends. She looked away quickly and reintegrated herself into the tables' conversation, though she knew… She could still feel his eyes piercing her, like small pins digging into her skin.

* * *

"I dunno 'Mione, you say he's a right egotistical ass, but I mean, he did save your life. You are like in debt with him now!" Ginny was saying. They were in Hermione's common room, sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire, accompanied by various sweets, chocolate, and drinks. The two girls had decided to make a night of it, and Ginny could stay the night. Of course, the topic of conversation had turned, and landed on Draco Malfoy.

"Please Gin, don't remind me." Hermione replied. She had not given the matter much thought but now she actually was thinking about it, worry crept over her features.

"You're worried. Why?" Ginny asked, sitting up a little as she studied her peers face, reading her as precisely as a pop-up Mr. Men Book.

"I owe him my life. I owe Draco fucking Malfoy my life. What could he possibly make me do for him? It's not like I can even say no!" Hermione pondered.

"'Mi, I doubt he even remembers. Has he mentioned anything? It's been what? A week or something?" Ginny said relaxing back in to comfort, flat backed across the floor.

"Suppose. How are things with you and Harry then?" Hermione questioned, eager to change the direction of their conversation.

She replied shortly, "About as well as you and Malfoy to be completely honest with you. Boys eh?"

"That's different Gin, Malfoy and i, thank Merlin, are not a couple. What's up?" she asked, throwing a fizzing whizbee into the air and catching it into her mouth.

"Ha, imagine you and Malfoy being a couple." Ginny chuckled at the thought, and then almost choked on her own fizzing whizbee.

"Ginevra Weasley. You are stalling!" Hermione retaliated.

"Eww, not my full name please!" Ginny made an ugly grimace, whilst Hermione turned her head and looked at her sceptically with a 'come on then, spit it out' face.

"Ok. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Ron. And especially not Harry. No one. Don't even let it slip to Malfoy!" Ginny said, sitting up straight and crossing her legs in front of her.

Hermione sat up to face her, "For fuck sake what is it?"

Unfortunately, to her chagrin, Hermione was not able to find out.

Just then, the common room portrait rather unceremoniously flew open, to reveal Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini striding across the room, returning from their Quidditch practice, "I'm telling you mate she is going to rage at you tomorrow!" Blaise was saying before he took one look at Hermione, then letting his eyes travel to Ginny for a fraction on a second before, "You know what, I'm going to get some early sleep, night Malfoy!"

Blaise left promptly before Draco had even realised he had gone. And only a split second later, came Ginny's leave.

"I'm going too. I forgot, tonnes of homework you, uh, know me!" Ginny said, collecting a few chocolates and standing up. Hermione stood with her completely confused.

"Far be it from me to keep you from your studies, but you do have the whole weekend you know!" Hermione stared after her as she practically ran to the still open portrait hole, swerving Draco, and out the room, letting the portrait fall back into place with a resounding crash.

It took a few seconds for both parties to recover from recent departures before Draco joked, "I bet they're shagging!" Then strutting through the room and plonking himself atop one of the couches.

Hermione snorted in response before sitting on the opposite couch, thinking to herself as if it were possible. She shook her head, what was she thinking? Ginny and Blaise? Ginny cheating on Harry? _Nah._ Right?

"It's possible you know. Blaise has found himself a new squeeze." Malfoy said rubbing his eyes from his sofa. Legs bent, feet perched upon the edge of the coffee table, and arms crossed behind his head.

"Ginny wouldn't cheat on Harry, Malfoy." Hermione said defensively, because she wouldn't. _Would she?_ "Oh Hermione get a grip!" she muttered to herself.

Malfoy chuckled at the thoughts that he swore he could almost hear swirling around Hermione's brain. Hermione however ignored him, and drank the last of her glass of mulled wine.

"Never took you as a regular drinker. When you suggested alcohol for the party, I thought you were just being recreational for the others." Malfoy questioned.

Hermione, glad of the change in topic, responded, "It's stress relieving, do you want one?" Hermione poured herself another glass, and already felt a little tipsy.

Draco momentarily thought, _fuck it._ And nodded at Hermione to pour him a glass. She slid it across the table and put her feet up on the other end of the coffee table.

"I gather practice went well this time." Hermione said, making an effort to try out civility. Though she thought to herself ironically, the last time they had been alone together for a long amount of time, Hermione had nearly died. What a comforting thought.

"Yeah." He replied shortly, and added a smirk for the hell of it.

"Charming." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I can be charming, Granger." Malfoy said, sitting forward to face her, and look at her properly. She made a mock toothy grin, and Draco realised she no longer had buck teeth, "What happened to you teeth?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"What on earth are you on about?" Hermione asked, confused beyond all at what her teeth had to do with the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Your teeth Granger. They used to be so, Beaver-some." He laughed at his own wit.

"Actually you helped me with that little problem." Hermione said evasively.

"Explain. I'm baffled." Draco said.

"When you hit me with that spell that was deflected, back in fourth or something. When they started growing at the speed of light, remember?" she asked, willing that he had forgot.

"Oh yeah." Malfoy chuckled for some time before he could set some control over himself, "But how did that help?"

"Well, when Pomfrey was cutting them down. I just made her do a little extra to make them normal sized." she said.

"Oh, right." Malfoy said as they both took their drinks. Malfoy drained his, and sat for a minute thinking to himself.

_What the fuck are you doing? Socialising with a Mudblood._

_She seems… nice._

_Oh my god you dick. What have you turned into. Insult her._

"I'm going to bed." With that he got up and set about up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Hermione called after him, before adding "Pompous twat." Which he had heard, but it seemed to lack cruelty behind it and more humour.

"Goodnight. Mud-" he stopped himself before saying it, though for no apparent reason. He continued on up the stairs before he made himself feel even more of a twat leaving Hermione in a confused state downstairs.

She let out a small giggle… _Goodnight mud?_

Maybe Malfoy can play nice. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter, finally there seems to be some progress. And what is Ginny hiding? R&R!**

* * *


	7. Ins & Outs Of Grangers Sexual Partners

**Chapter Seven - The Ins And Outs Of Granger's Sexual Partners**

* * *

"So, I went down to the kitchens last week to notify the house elves about the feast for the party. The usual stuff, then enquired about drinks, and they said they can provide pumpkin juice and Butterbeer, but if we want mulled mead or firewhisky we have to buy it ourselves." Hermione was saying, as she lay across the couch with a plan in her hand.

It was once again time to discuss party preparations. Malfoy was leaning on Hermione's couch, in front of the coffee table, which once again held a pile of scattered parchment.

"Well, I'll take care of getting the alcohol then. Oh, and i got my mother to talk to Myron Wagtail, of the Weird Sisters, you know? Him and my mother are old friends. She sent me a letter which arrived this morning, confirming their arrival." Draco said, proudly at that. He seemed very pleased with himself that he had been able to pull certain strings.

"So we agreed on black, white and orange for the theme. So clothing wise, I say we just tell people to come in formal wear, like the Yule ball. Then that leaves us with decorations. We have to skip our classes after lunch next Friday for the party, so we can set everything up." Hermione said, "Pass my drink please."

It was a strange night. They had taken to having a drink together in the common room at nights to discuss the party, yet neither had yet to realise the difference in dynamics between them. Draco handed Hermione her Butterbeer and she took a few sips before passing it back to him to place on the table.

"Fine. All the better, if we told everyone to dress in orange it would be a disaster. Everyone would look like stuffed pumpkins, even worse, imagine Weasel and Weaslette." Malfoy sniggered, and Hermione could not help but let a small snort out at the thought, yet convinced herself it was more the image of stuffed pumpkins.

"Well, I think we've covered it all." Hermione said happily, sitting up and putting her notes on the table and collecting her glass, before draining it in one.

Draco leaned his head back and found that he was looking directly up at Hermione. She was rubbing her eyes, and scratching her head before she noticed him looking at her. She looked down into his blue-grey eyes. They were enticing and he found himself thinking the same thing about hers. He sat up and turned to her properly, edging a little closer. Soon enough they were only millimetres apart. He could smell her, it was so intoxicating. She smelled of honeydew lemon and mint. Her eyes were endless pools of chocolate caramel.

_What are you doing? This is beyond normal. _Came a sobering thought to his brain. _Snap the fuck out of it!_

"Um, I … I've had too much to drink." Hermione muttered, and Draco only nodded, shifting a little closer. "It's a school n-night. I should go to bed." Hermione tried to keep level headed, what was going on?

Draco only nodded again, "Uh huh." And put a strand of hair behind her ear. His cool touch sent shivers all over her body._ Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me?_

_This is too much. He's using you, idiot!_

_He can use me if he wants._ She found herself thinking recklessly, giving into temptation.

Suddenly breaking their eye-contact, Draco was the first to come to his senses, "I have to do something." he muttered, looking back at her one more time, before fleeing from the common room.

* * *

"Told you." Blaise confronted Draco after he had told him what had just happened. Draco had returned to Slytherin Common room as he craved a drink with an old friend, and couldn't bear being with Hermione any longer.

"I do not fancy Granger. If anything I just want to shag her, I still haven't had a proper shag since being back here, and it's been like more than three weeks!" Draco defended himself.

"Why didn't you just shag her then? She seemed pretty into it, from what you've said anyway." Blaise replied.

"Because Blaise, she was half pissed. And, she's a mud-" Draco began.

"Right, a Mudblood, who you want to shag still, and you didn't because she was drinking, and… basically, that makes you pathetic mate." Blaise cut across him, chuckling lowly, "I doubt she'd follow through anyway, not even you can crack her. In fact, I wonder if she's a virgin."

"Blaise, its Granger. Of course she is." Draco laughed.

"I dunno, why you think she's always surrounded by those dimwits Potter and Weasley." Blaise added, "Plus she went out with, Krum, McLaggen and her and Weasley had a 'thing'."

"Blaise, how the fuck do you know the ins and outs of Granger's sexual partners?" Draco asked aghast at his knowledge.

"You pick up a few things along the way man!" Blaise said evadingly.

"By the way, while we're on the subject, what's going on with you and the youngest Weasel?" Draco ventured, hoping to find out whether, in want of a better phrase, he was banging her or not.

"What you talking about? Nothing's going on." Blaise said, and for the first time in his life, Draco saw a small blush appear over his cheeks. Draco looked at him sceptically, raising his eyebrows.

"Lessons tomorrow. Wednesday night and all! See you tomorrow." Blaise announced shortly before retreating up the staircase to the Slytherins Boy's dormitories as fast as he could. Draco could swear he saw a gust of wind pass behind him as he sped up the staircase, leaving Draco alone to reflect on his thoughts.

_Definitely screwing each-other._

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter i know, but i'm working on something else right now! Promise the next will be much longer. R&R!**

* * *


	8. One Look Speaks Volumes

**Chapter Eight - One Look Speaks Volumes**

* * *

"Weasley, do not prod it with your wand! It's a swish and point manoeuvre… Zabini, help your partner for goodness sake, this is a combined effort!" It was a typical Tuesday morning, that meant double Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and McGonnogol was lecturing them all on how they were meant to be transforming hedgehogs into pieces of jewellery.

Hermione, to her immense discomfort, had been paired with Malfoy. They had not spoken since they had nearly kissed, and you could slice the tension between them with a well-sharpened butcher's knife. However, thankfully Hermione and Draco had both mastered the spell and transformed their hedgehog into a beautiful necklace. Their combined power on the spell had made it truly magnificent. McGonnogol spent a good ten minutes showing the class how the spell should be performed correctly, and used them as an example, to their utter embarrassment.

Hermione and Draco sat beside each other, as far away as possible at their desk, without it looking too conspicuous. This was pointless as there was little space, and Hermione had to cross her arms and legs tightly to avoid touching him accidentally.

With only three days until the ball, Hermione was thankful to Merlin that they had prepared everything so early. Everything was set; it was only a case of decorating on Friday afternoon, which they had to do together, though they both knew where everything was going, so she hoped there wouldn't be much talking. Fair enough, the silence was unbearable in the common room sometimes, but the thought of having to talk it through was a last resorted to option.

It had been almost a week since that night, and Draco was still as confused now as he was then. Of course, he had talked to Blaise about it a few more times than necessary, yet he couldn't seem to grasp the concept that he actually _wanted_ to kiss her.

He shifted in his seat a little and looked at Hermione discreetly, she was laughing with Pothead and the other Gryffindors at Weasley and Zabini's attempt at transfiguration. Their necklace was spiky, and had a snout nose in the centre, where a gemstone would normally be. Not an all-together successful transformation. _Poor hedgehog._ He found himself thinking.

Hermione Granger was not a bad looking girl. She was definitely pretty, but it was in a much less obvious way, not like some of the girls in Slytherin, like Pansy Parkinson. Whereas Pansy flaunted her body at boys, Draco had never seen much more of Granger than her bushy head. However, when Draco came to think of it, her head wasn't as bushy. Her hair fell down her back in delicate honey-brown curls, a much tamer head of hair.

She turned her head back to their shared desk, and Draco looked away abruptly, praying that she hadn't noticed him staring at her.

She had noticed.

She turned to look at him… _Big mistake._

She was looking straight into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and a lot was said in those few seconds, without the movement of their mouths.

Draco had the urge to kiss her, forgetting they were in a classroom full of people that thought the pair hated one another, that she had blood deemed unworthy of him, that he had tormented her for years before this moment.

Hermione had the urge to kiss him, forgetting the fact that his father was a death eater, that he himself stood against everything she believed in, that he had verbally abused her during nearly their whole scholastic lives.

The bell rang.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, before regretfully tearing themselves away, collecting their things, and taking separate routes around the tables and made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione wasn't looking where she was going; she made her way through the castle by habit, more than directive means, following her feet, echoing against the stone walls. She was a good twenty minutes late for lunch having deposited her books from this morning in her room. She entered the great hall, and walked to the Gryffindor table, knowing the way so well without having to use her eyes.

She looked up, and sought out Harry and Ron. They waved her over, upon approaching the table, as they had been waiting for her, not exactly used to her tardiness.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said from next to Harry, as she plopped herself down between Ron and Neville, across from them, "What've you been doing? We were wondering where you had got to."

She saw Draco enter the hall, late also, though showing no clue as to why.

"Just dropping my stuff off, and relaxing for a few minutes, you know?"

She had lied.

She could not tell her friends what she had really been doing, as she recalled what the real reason for her lateness was…

_On entering the common room, Draco was standing in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for her, directly opposite the portrait hole._

_She took one step towards him, about to open her mouth…_

"_Shush." Draco told her._

_The portrait fell back behind her, and Draco paced towards her, until he stood a few inches from her._

"_What are you-" She began, yet unable to finish at the surprise of finding his lips pressed against her neck, making her moan out softly and unexpectedly._

_One arm rested on her right hip, the other on the other side of her neck, fingers just grazing her hair line, sending her shivers all over her body._

_He let her go completely, and she knew why. He wanted her to come to him this time._

_She didn't hesitate to disappoint him._

_She moved forwards and took his lips to her own, gripping either side of his face. This is what she had been waiting for._

_He responded to her almost immediately. He knew she would come to him._

_He pushed her back against the portrait hole roughly, as there was more longing for the kiss._

_He licked around her lips, and she played with him, refusing to open her mouth, before he bit down on her bottom lip, pulling her mouth open a fraction, just enough to slide his tongue inside her mouth._

_She pressed her whole body hard up against him, gaining as much contact as possible now._

_Her tongue connected with his and she moved her hands into his hair, ruffling it out of its usual perfectness._

_He held on to her hips, before curving his hands under her bum, and pushing her up._

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pressed her even further into the wall._

_His hands roamed all over her, sliding them under her shirt. The skin on skin contact made Hermione gasp._

_He removed his lips from her mouth, though not for long before he kissed his way down her cheek, to just under her ear. His tongue darted out, and licked the underside of her lobe._

_She bucked her hips a little in response, throwing her head against the back of the portrait hole, not caring that it would probably be bruised later._

_He continued with light kisses, trailing them all over her neck._

_She grasped fistfuls of his robes, moaning lightly once more, in pure bliss._

_He shifted a little, and she felt him hard against her, she smirked absentmindedly before realising where this was going._

"_S-stop!" She said breathlessly._

_He didn't obey her wish, and kept up the assault on her neck._

"_No seriously." Hermione pleaded, un-crossing her legs from around him, and sliding down his lean torso._

_He groaned as this only resulted in making him even more hard as her body had brushed past his evident erection._

_She pushed him away from her as they caught up with themselves._

"_Uh…" Draco stuttered. They just stared at one another once more._

"_Yeah." Hermione said composing herself, before muttering something about lunch, and fleeing from the common room._

…How was she supposed to tell Harry and Ron that?

Ginny had been looking at her sceptically as she had been in a dazed state, looking back upon her and Malfoy's indiscretions.

Hermione looked at Ginny giving her a very clear 'you are _such_ a bad liar' look.

* * *

"Check-mate!" Ronald Weasley was in his element. The four friends all went up to Gryffindor tower later on after dinner and Gryffindor Quidditch practice that night. The two girls were currently viewing Harry's second defeat of Wizard's chess.

It was Hermione's idea, more to avoid Malfoy, with her excuse being "I can stay later as I am _allowed_ to be out of bed, and wandering around the halls after-hours!" A theory that actually worked with the others, even Ginny who had been giving her furtive glances since lunchtime. Hermione would be ready for Ginny's confrontation whenever it came though. She had decided to use Blaise as ammunition.

Aside from all the Malfoy drama, Hermione had been keeping a close watch on Ginny. The thought that she had been cheating on Harry with Blaise Zabini sickened her, especially since she didn't even look guilty around Harry, acting as though everything was normal.

Hermione was not one to accuse without evidence though, so she gave Ginny the benefit of the doubt. She was one of her best friends, and had been longing for Harry's attention for way too long to ruin it for a Slytherin fling.

"How's everything going with the ball?" asked Harry as he cosied up to Ginny on the sofa, as he and Ron packed in their game of Wizard's chess. Ron sat leaning against Hermione's legs, as she slumped back in her favourite armchair.

"Surprisingly well actually, if everything goes to plan it should be great!" She said enthusiastically.

"What about Malfoy though, has he even been helping?" Ron asked in disbelief.

At the mention of Malfoy, Hermione twitched violently, which resulted in Ron being kneed in the back of the head.

"Alright 'Mione, I know you hate him, no need to take out your anger on me!" Ron said chuckling as he rubbed his head, feigning a great pain.

She ruffled his hair and pushed him away playfully, before he settled once again against her legs.

When Harry and Ginny became an item, Hermione had thought that it wouldn't take long for Ron to pluck up the courage and ask her out. Yet the day never came and she had found out, dejectedly that he liked her as nothing more than a friend. A best friend. They had a long talk, and Hermione quickly got over it. Nowadays she described it as a stupid crush, and they were close like Ginny and Ron. Like brother and sister, there was a strong bond there, no matter how much they argued.

Even though she knew Ron didn't want her that way, Hermione knew that he would never accept a relationship between her and Draco Malfoy. No chance in hell. Hence she was stuck, she couldn't tell Ginny, as she would tell Harry, who would then tell Ron. She imagined Harry would be no less angry than Ron about it, however he would keep a level head, and keep most of his opinions to himself.

_I'm getting way ahead of myself here. There is no me and Malfoy._

_What about that kiss then?_

_You need to stop contradicting my rational thoughts!_

She buried her head in her hands, wishing away that kiss, Malfoy and the whole god damn situation she had got herself into. Yet she couldn't stop thinking of that Blonde haired idiot.

_That Blonde haired , sexy idiot._

_Shut the fuck up._

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Another chapter, and finally some Draco/Hermione action for you ;) R&R!**

* * *


	9. Last Words & Lurkings

**Chapter Nine - Last Words & Lurkings**

Hermione's wand lit up and started buzzing. This was her alarm call. She was groggy this Wednesday morning, as she had arrived back to the dorm late last night, in the early hours of the morning. She was forever thankful that Draco had not been waiting for her this time.

Getting up, she muttered the incantation to stop her wand ringing and made her way to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes and turned the bath taps on, letting the heavenly sent of peach and orange fill her nose. It smelled as if she was about to bathe in some form of delectable hot ice cream.

She removed her pyjama shorts and tank top, and vanished them back to her room. She then went to brush her teeth, looking herself in the mirror._ Why would Malfoy, or any other person for that matter, come anywhere near this?_ She thought to herself, applying toothpaste to her brush.

The only person she had had a proper relationship with, was Viktor Krum. Moreover, that had not exactly worked out as well as she had hoped. In fact, she wasn't even sure that she could call it a relationship. He wasn't exactly forthcoming at making romantic gestures.

Then there was Cormac McLaggen of last year, whom she had only used as a pawn in her game to make Ron jealous.

She rinsed her mouth out, and washed her face with a flannel, before studying herself in the mirror once more. At this point, the bath was full, so she turned off the taps and set a towel aside for herself.

Just as she was about to remove her underwear, the door burst open, revealing an early arisen boxer-clad Draco Malfoy.

She stared at him. Pale, yet not sickly so. Tall and half-naked. It wasn't an unwelcome sight. His hair was dishevelled and looked thoroughly bed-worn. In addition, his chest, oh the chest. He wasn't extremely muscular like Viktor, yet not lanky like Ron or Harry. He was toned, and she liked toned.

While she had been analysing his body, he was doing exactly the same thing to her. Hermione Granger in her undergarments was almost enough to make him hard. She was wearing red, lacy underwear and her legs could go on forever. His mind travelled back to their kiss. He wanted to kiss her again. More, than just kiss her. Take her immediately on the bathroom floor. There was something so innocent, yet at the same time, so undeniably sexy about her appearance.

She became self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest. "Malfoy, can you not knock before you come barging in here?" She asked, surprised by her calm tone.

"Maybe you should lock the door next time." He said, staring at her breasts, having been amplified as she crossed her arms.

"Malfoy?" She enquired.

"Mh hmm." He replied, never removing his gaze, as if hoping her bra would suddenly pop open.

"Stop staring at my chest!" She exclaimed, pulling her towel across her, and wrapping herself in it.

"Damn it Granger, I was trying to undress you with my eyes. I was enjoying myself!" He said playfully, looking at her face, which had flushed blood red.

He leaned against the doorframe connecting his room to the bathroom, smirking at her.

"Ok well sorry to ruin that mental image for you, but do you mind leaving so I can bathe in peace? I'll even remember to lock the door this time!" Hermione said.

"Hmm, while I'm here I may as well just start getting ready too eh?" He said, before striding past her to the sink, where he opened his cabinet and prepared to wash his face, and brush his teeth by the mirror.

"You are such an unbelievable arse!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks, my arse appreciates it." He replied.

"I said you are, not, you have." She sniggered.

"We know that's a lie. I believe the last time we were together you couldn't keep your hands off of it." He winked at her.

She blushed profusely. He had done it. He had mentioned their make-out session. She chose to ignore his insinuation.

"Fine then, since I can't have a bath in your presence, and I don't have time to wait…" She trailed off and proceeded to remove the towel from herself and sit on the baths' edge, dipping her feet in and placing the towel next to her.

_Thank god, my hair is not greasy._ She thought luckily.

He watched as she soaked her flannel, and washed herself in this way. He snorted when she soaped up her cloth and washed her face.

"What?" She said.

"You look like Father Christmas." Draco chuckled at her foamy beard.

"Ha, ha. Wait, how do you know about Santa Claus?" Hermione asked, whilst continuing to wash herself.

"Granger, just because I am from Pureblood heritage, doesn't mean I haven't a clue how Muggles operate." He stated as she rinsed her face.

"Yeah well, just because you're of pureblood heritage doesn't mean you have to criticise the _way _Muggles operate." She replied wittingly, finishing her rinse-off and wrapping the towel around herself once more and walking out the bathroom.

_Damn her for getting the last word in._

* * *

"You pulled Granger? Then you walked in on her in the bathroom… In her underwear?" Blaise Zabini exclaimed at Draco Malfoy, as he had just told him of the latest goings-on, yet managing to almost shout it out in double potions class with the other seventh years that morning.

"For fuck sake Blaise, care to tell the rest of the class?" Malfoy whispered, looking over at her table where she was sitting with Harry, Ron and Ernie MacMillan. Thankfully, her group seemingly showed no obvious signs of having heard Blaise's outcry. It had passed unnoticed, or they were doing a good job at pretending not to have heard anything. "Keep your bloody voice down!"

"Sorry, but mate good on you, she's pretty fucking sweet on the eyes!" Blaise said proudly, "When you planning on nailing her? And why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"What are you, my friend or my father? Too many eavesdroppers, and the bathroom thing was this morning." Draco said pointedly, staring at the back of Pansy Parkinson's head and wondering how on earth she had gotten a pass grade to go on to do N.E.W.T Potions.

"Speaking of your father. I'm not sure he'd be all that happy about your newly developed Mudblood-Love." Blaise said, and Draco thanked Snape in secret for allowing them to sit alone at the back of the class. If anyone could of heard the conversation between them now, they would have thought Draco had went mad.

"Mudblood-Love? Get a grip." Malfoy shot back at Blaise, a little louder than intended. "Anyway. My father is in Azkaban, you know fine well!" He said, resuming his hushed tone.

"Yeah, why is that? Who put him there?" Blaise snapped.

Draco found it extremely hard to resist the temptation to smack Blaise one right in the jaw, yet he was one of Draco's closest of friends. Blaise always seemed to get away with his flyaway comments. Before Draco could reply…

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. Would the both of you care to share with the class what you two are conversing about? It seems awfully important, as it seems that is has nothing to do with me teaching you the correct procedure of brewing lacewig flies and monkshood, without causing damage to the nerve endings, or creating a molecular explosion." Severus Snape questioned the pair of them, "Or perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, you would like to tell me the correct plant in which to bring asphodel to the boil with, when composing a restorative potion?"

"Mandrake root, sir." Malfoy replied, grateful of the fact that he had an adept skill as a potioneer.

Professor Snape eyed them both suspiciously before, "Zabini. Swap with Granger."

Hermione groaned audibly and began to protest allowing Snape to take five points from Gryffindor, before she had even reached Malfoy's solitary table. Slamming her books down upon the desk, she huffed, taking her seat and acknowledged Ron, Harry and Ernie's mixed expressions of disgruntled pity.

"Look Malfoy, let's just do the work and try to not make this permanent." Hermione said in a low voice as to not attract Snape's attention, sifting through her notes, which had become muddled when she had moved seats.

"But we both know that you want this to be permanent. Honestly it's like someone is trying to tell us something, even through bathroom mishaps." He whispered, smirking as ever.

"Bathroom mishap? The only sign someone is trying to send me, is to remind me to put a Draco Malfoy repellent over myself." She replied coolly.

"Whatever you have to do to keep yourself from kissing me." He teased, staring through her eyes, which burned with fierce passion, and adding so quietly that Hermione had to stop breathing so heavily to hear him, "Again."

With that, he turned to his notes, and ignored her entirely for the remainder of the lesson, though not so slyly taking very unsubtle glances towards her, until she would get annoyed and turn to him, allowing him to look away and snigger to himself. Each time he did this, and she returned to taking her own notes, an ever so small smile crept across Hermione's lips.

* * *

Thursday morning dawned bright and early and Hermione, starving to a near sudden death could not have been more appreciative of the breakfast spread. Just as she had started layering up her toast with apricot jam, Harry and Ron entered the hall, sitting across from her and Ginny whom she had met before-hand.

"Guess what?" Ron said to the girls as they sat down. It must have been something interesting as Ron hadn't even registered his favourite, bacon and sausages yet.

"What?" Ginny asked, taking a bit of her own toast.

"Blaise Zabini has been hanging around the Gryffindor common room." Harry said, looking from each girl to study their reactions.

Ginny almost choked on that bite of toast upon hearing the news, spluttering before she said, "Oh. That's weird eh? I forgot my Transfiguration books, I'll see you's at lunch!" She took another bite of her toast and rushed off out of the hall.

The boys took no notice of this as Ginny was always rushing about forgetting her books, but something had clicked in Hermione's mind.

Harry had mentioned Blaise Zabini hanging around, and she had almost choked. _Hanging around? Possibly waiting for her._ More importantly, Hermione's brain had deduced a crucial piece of evidence, that had obviously hadn't been taken into account by her male friends.

_Ginny doesn't have Transfiguration on a Thursday._

"You alright 'Mione? You have that look about you. When you're trying to work something out mentally. You know, your eyes go all out of focus." Ron laughed at his own analysis.

"Is it something to do with Zabini?" Harry asked, excited. _Perhaps she had heard something between him and Malfoy in her common room,_ was his instinctual thought.

"No, no. Just thinking about Arithmancy, in fact I'd better go get my books, I left them in my room this morning." Hermione scolded herself for using the exact same excuse as Ginny, when she suspected that she wasn't the only one neglecting the truth of her actions.

As she had got up and left, she prayed that the boys hadn't noticed anything strange, luckily for her, her quick exit had went just as unnoticed as Ginny's departure.

Without knowing, both boys though the exact same thing, at the exact same time, as Harry read the morning Prophet and Ron began demolishing his enormous breakfast.

_Girls. They can be so weird sometimes._

* * *

**A/N: What, oh what is young Ginny up to do you think? And what about the Halloween party? (: R&R!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
